leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Shipping:LagomorphShipping
---- LagomorphShipping (Japanese: ピカミミ PikaMimi) is the belief in a romantic relationship between Ash's Pikachu and Dawn's Buneary. It is a considered rival of . The name originates from , the order that rabbits and s, Buneary and Pikachu's real-world counterparts, belong to. This is one-sided canon on Buneary's side, whose crush on Pikachu was a running feature in the Diamond and Pearl series; Pikachu has yet to reciprocate. Evidence Buneary's hints * Almost every time Buneary sees Pikachu, she has hearts in her eyes. * Early on, Buneary has a habit of raising her fur to cover her face whenever Pikachu says something to her. * Setting the World on its Buneary : Buneary develops a crush after seeing Pikachu save a potato. At one point, she grabs Pikachu and starts dancing with him, causing Pikachu to yell and Buneary to cry. When asks Buneary if she wants to come along with them, says, "You can spend time with Pikachu." finishes with saying, "Looks like she'll like that." * Wild in the Streets! : After Pikachu, , and finish practicing, Buneary hops over and starts petting Pikachu. * O'er The Rampardos We Watched : After Pikachu beats Roark's , Buneary looks over at him with affection. * All Dressed Up With Somewhere To Go! : Pikachu's impersonations of Ash, Brock and Dawn's Pokémon (Buneary included), resulted in a look of utter adulation from Buneary. * Steamboat Willies! : When Pikachu grabs the ring that Piplup missed in a game of ring toss, he is able to rebound the ring on to the 100 point peg, after which Buneary happily showered him with adoration. * A Stand-Up Sit-Down! : Ash and Dawn have a Double Battle in style, with Pikachu and Aipom versus and Buneary. However, Buneary's first instinct is to flirt with Pikachu, striking a pose and winking at him, until Dawn states, "This is an appeal battle, not a date." * ''A Maze-ing Race'' : Buneary is walking away from to try to go through the maze by herself. Pikachu runs up to her and grabs her hand to try to get her to stop. This makes Buneary so happy that she hugs Pikachu and the three proceed to walk together, all the while the two hold hands together and Happiny being piggy-backed by Pikachu with Buneary comforting Happiny while she is being lulled to sleep, giving them the impression of being a small family. * Tears for Fears : When all the group's Pokémon are asleep, Buneary is seen with her arm around Pikachu. * Throwing the Track Switch : Buneary is massaging Pikachu's stomach after he and Ash became bloated from over-eating. * Crossing the Battle Line : Buneary turns around to wave to Pikachu after Dawn sends her onto the field before the battle begins between her and Maylene's . * The Bells Are Singing! : Pikachu's positive response to Buneary's new vest causes her to blush. * Our Cup Runneth Over! : After Ash's is over Buneary blushes as she fawns and gushes over Pikachu. * A Full Course Tag Battle : After the battle with , Buneary goes up to Pikachu and starts flirting with him. The flirting is obvious enough that even pointed out that Buneary seems to like Pikachu. * Arriving in Style! : When Dawn and Buneary win the Hearthome Collection, Buneary hugs Pikachu. * Get Your Rotom Running! : When hiding in the elevator and looking outside for Rotom, Buneary hides with Ash and Pikachu on the left, despite Piplup and Dawn hiding on the right side of the elevator. Also, when telling Brock about Rotom, once again, Buneary hides behind Pikachu. * Yes, in Dee Dee it's Dawn! : When Ash and Brock meet Dawn to congratulate her after her performance in the Daybreak Contest, Pikachu goes up to Buneary and congratulates her. She then hugs Pikachu. * Memories are Made of Bliss! : When the gang gets soaked by Piplup's Whirlpool, Buneary is seen holding Pikachu's tail. *''Piplup, Pansage, and a Meeting of the Times!'' : After Dawn releases all her Pokémon, Buneary blushes after seeing Pikachu, then cuddles up on him. Pikachu's hints * Setting the World on its Buneary : Pikachu gave himself up to after failing to save Buneary. He then helped her to escape after. : When he yelled at Buneary for grabbing and dancing with him she started to cry. He then attempted to comfort her. * Crossing the Battle Line : Pikachu waves back to Buneary in an encouraging manner before she battles against Meditite. * The Bells Are Singing! : Pikachu compliments Buneary's new vest. * A Full Course Tag Battle : When Buneary comes up to Pikachu to flirt with him, Pikachu begins to blush. However, this can be taken as a sign of embarrassment, because Pikachu looked uneasy and sheepish afterward. * Yes, in Dee Dee it's Dawn! : When Ash and Brock meet Dawn to congratulate her after her performance in the Daybreak Contest, Pikachu goes up to Buneary and congratulates her. * Piplup, Pansage, and a Meeting of the Times! : Buneary appears a bit shy around Pikachu after reuniting with him in Undella Town. He spots her hiding behind 's leg and calls out to her happily. This gives Buneary back her nerve and she snuggles up to Pikachu with him appearing happy as well. Other hints * Settling A Not-So-Old Score : The pair are seen together cheering for Dawn at the Contest in Floaroma Town. * Hold The Phione! :A wild became of the relationship between and . * Giratina and the Sky Warrior :After Ash and Pikachu were returned to the real world by , Pikachu and Buneary danced with each other, happy to see each other again. * Where No Togepi Has Gone Before :When the rocket falls towards the land after the parachute burned out, they were seen holding hands with terror. * The Rise of Darkrai :After Buneary and Buizel used and respectively to let Ash, Dawn, and others to cross the stairs of the Space-Time Towers, and Pikachu thanked Buneary, Buneary pulled up her fur to hide her blushing away from Pikachu. * Which One ~ Is It? :At the end of the theme, points to the up arrow, points to the right arrow, points to the down arrow, and points to the right arrow, respectively. Each arrow reveals a different image, and in the image on the right, Buneary is snuggling with Pikachu and she has hearts for eyes. She is also seen winking in a flirtatious manner. Trivia * In the games, and are both in the , and therefore can breed. ** Under the rules of Egg moves, the offspring of such a pairing would be that know and , as these are moves knows that can learn via TM. They would also know the moves and if Dawn's Buneary knew them, though she has not yet demonstrated this knowledge. * Many supporters of this shipping use it as evidence of ( and ), in a similar fashion to how people use as evidence of ; Professor Oak once stated that the feelings of a Trainer are reflected by their Pokémon. As such, if two Pokémon fall in love, the Trainers will too. However, if Dawn has a crush on Ash, she is to date being a lot more subtle about it than Buneary is about her feelings for Pikachu. Some will also point out that Buneary had a crush on Pikachu before Dawn caught her. * Both were target of a crush from a genderless Pokémon which both were rejected: a had a crush on Pikachu in Sparks Fly for Magnemite, and a Phione had a crush on Buneary in Hold the Phione!. * Both have been able to defeat legendary Pokémon, Pikachu defeating Brandon's Regice in Pace - The Final Frontier! and Buneary defeating a wild in Hold the Phione!, though Phione's legendary status is under dispute. Notable LagomorphShippers * :DP076 - After the battle, May notices Buneary fawning over Pikachu, to which Dawn replies, "Buneary's a big fan." ja:ピカミミ